509:Donna meets the Cookie Theif
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna tells Mrs. Rook about the time she and her family went to the Cookie Museum where Cookie Monster was framed for a crime he didn't commit.
1. Star Cookies

The Solos were at the Rook residents for some tea and cookies, "Thanks again for the star cookies, Mrs. Rook" Donna said as she sipped her tea, "I mean, "Merci"

"Bous êtes le bienvenu" Jantrice replied, "Someone has to try them out for my Athenia City bake-off this weekend."

"Just hope Bodhi doesn't eat up all the cookies like he did last year," Ben said. "The Triplets told me about what happened while they were visiting the church."

"Oui," Jantrice replied, "But at least I won the purple ribbon for the best taste tester back then."

"Don't you mean, "Blue Ribbon" Rocket asked as he held some lasers in his hands.

"No Monsieur Rocket" Jantrice replied, "On Athenia, we call it the purple ribbon."

Suddenly, Ben saw Rocket with lasers, "Rocket" Ben cautiously asked, "Are you inserting lasers in my microwave?"

"It cooks the food faster." Rocket answered,

Both Ben and Lea were not happy about this, "Uninstall them this minute." Lea growled, "We don't want The Triplets to get hurt."

"Good thing their at the repair shop with Mon Amore" Jantrice replied, "I don't want them to spoil their dinner, I'm making Earth chicken breasts."

"Whatever." Rocket growled as he uninstalled the lasers.

Then Donna remembered something back from her childhood, "Remember when Rocket tried to install lasers at the cookie museum?" Donna asked.

"How can I forget" Lea recalled, "We almost got sued for what he did."

"And I was trapped in that painting." Ben recalled, "It was cramped in there."

"What happened?" Jantrice asked as she took a bite of her star cookie."

"I Am Groot(Go on Donna, its your story)" Donna smiled.

"It all started when I was a kid" Donna explained, "Mom figured we can use some family time at the Cookie Museum in the Candy Kingdom. While we we're there, we ran into Elmo and Cookie. They were both guests for the unveiling of the new Macarowan Mucharno gallery."


	2. Cookie Musuem

**Candy Kingdom 5 years ago**

Donna, Ben, Lea, Rocket, Baby Groot, were at the entrance to the Cookie Museum. There they saw Elmo and Cookie, "You guys here for the new Macarowan Mucharno gallery"

"Of course" Elmo replied, "Elmo is coming with Cookie so he won't be tempted."

"Me so excited for the gallery." Cookie shouted.

Inside, there were numerous pieces of cookie art. Cookie Monster tried to get near one, but Elmo stopped him. "Remember in England where Tucker and his pen pals' friends wandered off to place lemonade in the pipe system?" Elmo asked.

"Me no forget" replied Cookie, "Those were kids were from the town of Walkerville."

"Control yourself," Lea said, "Apparently, no one wants to eat pictures and statues here."

"That's right," said a security guard, "There will be no eating the displays."

Then he took off when a female tour guide gave The Solos, Elmo and Cookie a tour of the museum. She showed The Chewer, a Starry and Cookie Night, Cookies crossing the Deleware, and a work of Pablo Pancookie.

Then Rocket sees a couple of caterers pass by, "When do we get lunch?" shouted Rocket

"Rocket" Lea replied, "We'd just had breakfast."

"Mom," said Donna, "I don't think Rocket enjoys the place very much."

"Because cookies can cause cavities!" shouted Rocket, "And make everyone look like pigs."

"By that", a familiar voice shouted, "They'll look like sumo wrestlers."

"Grover," Donna asked, "Your working here?"

"Mr. Watkins is having a new ice cream commercial at the factory and Charlie's is having an important food critic visiting." Grover explained, "But Prarie Dawn is keeping me from losing this temporary job as a tour guide."

They saw Prarie Dawn showing candy kids the picture of the Muncha Lisa. "Made by Leonardo De Crunchy" continued Prarie Dawn, "They say that it took Leonardo a while to get her to smile."

"Maybe I can make the kids smile too," Grover said as he took a chicken and placed it on his head.

Everyone got distracted by Grover's antics. Prarie Dawn came up and got the chicken off of his head. Then Grover tried a cow, but the cow was too heavy to lift. The cow smushed Grover flat like a pancake.

Everyone laughed at Grover's antics. "I just hope Grover doesn't get the pink slip" Prarie Dawn groaned.

"Let's calm cookie down with the gift shop," Ben suggested.

But as Elmo and The Solos got into the elevator, Cookie stayed behind to see more of the art, only to find it gone.

Candy-like guards came in, thinking that Cookie did it. Cookie took the stairs to the fourth floor and met up with The Solos. "We have to clear your name Cook," Donna said, "So we should do what Mystery Inc would do."

"We gotta keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Lea said, "Got it?"

The curator, "Sindy Snickerdoodle" came in and got word from security about a blue monster with googly eyes stealing cookie art, "I'm not so sure Cookie stole the art." she said, "Lately there has been a robbery of cookie art all around Equestria. I do have a few suspects on who I think stole them."

Chuck Chocochip security guard, TOO serious about everything, Tilly Lickingcookie the tour guide, she keeps putting on a happy face, which is creepy, and of course those caterers who just showed up last week.

"Wait a second," Elmo said as he looked down, "Are those peanut butter cookie crumbs?

Everyone decided to follow the crumbs. Sindy decided to go back to her office to go over the reports, and Rocket decided to install lasers to catch the real thief.


	3. The Cookie Eaters

They went back into the main wing and saw another picture called, The Cookie Eaters By Vincent Van Dough, the same guy who did the Starry and Cookie Night painting. "I heard of The Potato Eaters, but this is TOO silly," Ben said.

Grover came in holding potatoes. "Grover" Donna giggled, "Someone already did The Potato Eaters"

"Well" Grover replied, "Everyone knows that Ireland is Europe's potato land, while Idaho is America's, plus The Potato Eaters were made in The Netherlands. It shows the life of peasants."

Then he got out a plate of cookie waffles, "It's Cookie-Waffle day in the cafeteria" Grover explained as he ate them.

"I am Groot(He doesn't know anything.)" Groot giggled.

Lea knew that Donna needed help counting Earth numbers, together they counted the cookies, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5 delicious cookies." Both Lea and Donna said.

"Now we need a plan to figure out who stole the cookie art," Elmo said.

"Let's stand guard until the real thief comes," Ben suggested.

"Good Idea, Honey" Lea smiled as she kissed Ben.

"Free samples!" shouted a caterer. "Get your free samples."

"Free samples" Cookie shouted as he rushed to them.

The Solos, Elmo and Groot rushed up to Cookie, so he wouldn't eat all of them. Donna saw that the caterers had peanut butter crumbs on their faces.

Cookie saw the cookie waffles and ate them, "Grover DID say it was Cookie waffle day here"

"Save some for the rest of us" Lea replied.

By the time they got back, The Cookie Eaters painting was gone. Then a laser was set off. The museum was in a screaming panic, all because Rocket thought he could help his way. Sindy was horrified because Rocket was destroying the museum with his lasers.

"Mister" shouted Sindy, "Your scaring off the guests. Uninstall the lasers or else I'm calling my attorney."

"You uninstall them yourself you Cavity Curator!" shouted Rocket.

Chuck, on the other hand, started to believe that Elmo, The Solos, Rocket, and Groot were accomplices of this monster. "I'll keep my eye on you and your little twig too," he growled.

Groot got so scared, he got onto Donna's shoulder and she comforted him.


	4. The Cream

Later, they found The Cream by Edvard Munch "It's just like his other painting, The Scream." Lea recalled.

"Years ago" Tilly smiled, nervously, "Queen Frostine bought the painting so she could see the beauty of cookie art."

"I remember the Fairly Odd Parents episode where Timmy wished he was right all the time," Donne said, "And they adapted it by making The Screamer get an F"

"According to the plaque." Ben said, "Edvard's assistant accidentally dropped his plate of cookies, which made the model for the painting scream in terror."

"Never thought art could be so loud." Rocket said, "And annoying.

"And horrifying too" smiled Tilly, "Now if you excuse me, I need my milk."

Tilly rushed off to get her milk, "Let's set up a trap" Elmo said, "That we can figure out who really took the art."

"Good Idea, Elmo" Donna replied.

"I Am Groot(You are full of ideas)" Groot replied.

Later, were disguised as statues while Rocket disguised himself as a guard. Chuck suspected that Rocket was up to something,"You're as crazier than those new caterers and that VERY RUDE raccoon who nearly destroyed the museum."

"Caterers?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah" Chuck groaned, "They just showed up yesterday. Sindy said that she didn't remember hiring them and they keep taking all the peanut butter cookies"

Donna remembered that they had peanut butter crumbs on their faces and while they were at it, the Cookie Eaters painting disappeared after the caterers gave out free samples. Also, Sindy said that she didn't remember hiring new caterers. She sensed in The Force that they were the cookie thieves.

Donna looked and saw the caterers stealing The Cream art. "They got the art!" shouted Donna.

Everyone was horrified that Donna accidentally blew their cover, "Donna" shouted Ben and Lea

Donna turned her head and saw Chuck glaring at her, "Oops" Donna nervously said.

Chuck thought they were stealing more art. "I hear banished you guys from the Art Museum," he shouted.

Our heroes were horrified by this, especially cookie.

The security team kicked out heroes out of the museum. "Don't make me catch your criminals around here again!" Chuck shouted as he slammed the door.


	5. Sneaking In

"This is hopeless" Cookie groaned"We'll never go back into the museum, ever again."

"Sorry that I messed up Mom," Donna said, "I just want to help."

"We know, sweetie" Lea replied.

Across the street was a music gig, they were playing C is For Cookie, Cookie Monsters song.

 _C is for cookie, that's good enough for me_

 _C is for cookie, that's good enough for me_

 _C is for cookie, that's good enough for me_

 _Oh, cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C_

 _C is for cookie, that's good enough for me_

 _C is for cookie, that's good enough for me_

 _C is for cookie, that's good enough for me_

 _Oh, cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C_

In the crowd was Abby Cadabby, she came for the gig, "ABBY!" shouted Donna.

Abby saw The Solos and flew over, "What's going on here?" Abby asked

"Let's just say that a group of fake caterers stole famous cookie art. The museum thought we stole them and banned us from the museum." Ben answered.

"We need a way back inside the museum" Lea replied

"I Am Groot(And quick)" Groot replied.

Abby got an idea. With the wave of her and said, "Abra-Kahlo-Dabra"

But it turned them into coconuts, "Oops" Abby said, "Ala-Cezzane"

Just like that, they turned into a painting, "I can't feel my tail!" shouted Rocket.

"Calm down Rocket" Ben replied, "We'll be in before you know it."

Inside, Abby placed up the painting with "You better not be like that fake raccoon guard." Chuck growled.

"Oh, I'm not" replied Abby, "It's a new art shipment."

"I'm afraid it won't last" replied Chuck, "There are a lot of strange holes popping, once where you art was."

"I can't believe it" Tilly cried, "If customers don't come in, I'm out of a job."

"Did you see that" Ben whispered, "Tilly isn't always happy. She's scared because she doesn't want to lose her job."

"I Am Groot(We need to get cash somehow.)" whispered Groot

They held still, and saw that the 3 fake caterers were grabbing more art, "Come on guys" said one of the caterers, "Get that new painting over there."

"I can't move" Ben shouted.

"Abby, now!" Donna shouted as Abby followed them.

"Come on boys" shouted a fake caterer, "No pesky fairy is going to get away with our art."

"Use the lasers" Rocket shouted as Abby used her magic, activating the lasers.

Chango-Backo

The Solos, Rocket, Elmo, and Cookie changed back to normal, "Where did they go" Cookie asked.

"Beats, Elmo" Elmo answered, "But Elmo sees a hole there."

Inside, they see the 3 caterers celebrating their thievery with the stolen cookie art. Sindy, Chuck, Grover, Tilly, and Prarie Dawn rushed over to see that the fake caterers stole the art, not The Solos. "We're out of sugar?" one of the caterers lied.

"The Hallangrotta Brothers," said Chuck, "Notorious international cookie art thieves."

"You know about them, Chuck?" asked Elmo.

"Before I was a museum guard, I was part of the Candy Kingdom police department." explained, "When I read an AD of the Cookie Museum wanting a security guard, I figure that anyone who tries to steal some fine art would have to go through me."

"Well you caught us" shouted a thief, "But we won't return the art, it's worth 1 million dollars if we sold all the art."

"That art is museum property" Sindy shouted, "Don't make me call my lawyer."

"I got this Sindy" Tilly said as she turned to Chuck, "Never let a man do everything."

She did her signature smile, hoping to make the Hallangrotta Brothers return the art, and keep her job. "Don't give me that smile, LADY" shouted a thief, "We're terrible at talking to girls."

But she kept on smiling, this made them give up the art and willingly accept their arrest.

"Abby," Elmo said, "Could you do the honors"

"No problemo" Abby shouted as she returned the art to their rightful place.

Later, everyone was enjoying the new Macaroon art when Lea saw something for Donna and Groot to enjoy, "Look" Lea said to her daughter, "There's a kids' craft center."

"Let me see how you guys did," Prarie Dawn said.

Prairie looked around and saw that the kids did wonderful cookie art. By another table, The Hallangrotta brothers were forced to do macaroni art. "We're not even good artists" complained a brother as Chuck growled.

Donna decided to join in on the fun. Grover quickly rushed over to join with numerous paint in his hand, but he lost balance and landed the paint on the Hallangrotta Brothers.

Everyone laughed.


	6. Dinner Time

Present Day

"And that's how we solved the case of The Cookie Thief" Donna finished.

"You mean Cookie Thieves" Jantrice corrected, "There were 3 culprits."

"True" Donna replied.

"Anyway" Jantrice replied, "I really loved your Cookie Thief strory"

"Really" Donna said,

"Never thought that Earth art could come in cookie form." Jantrice smiled.

"Art can be many things" Lea said, "Statues, paintings, drawings, sculptures anything."

"True" replied Jantrice,

Rocket got all the lasers out of the microwave, "There" he shouted, "The lasers are uninstalled."

'Merci" replied Jantrice, "And for your reward, you get two star cookies."

"Forget the cookies" shouted Rocket, "I need money."

The Solos were mad, because they knew money couldn't buy happiness. Then Ben got an idea.

Later at dinner, Rocket was dusting the furniture while The Solos were having ravioli for dinner, "Can I get some ravioli?" Rocket shouted.

"Not until you dusted all the books" shouted Ben, "Without lasers."

"Fine" Rocket shouted.

"I Am Groot(Gee Dad, you know how to discipline Rocket)" Groot replied.

As Donna was taking her dishes to the sink, she saw MooRoo sneaking into the cookie jar. "MooRoo" she laughed, "Did you try to sneak into the cookie jar, again?"

She took MooRoo back to his cage, "No cookies for you Mister." she smiled.

The End.


End file.
